Fluttering
by catlover1177
Summary: Clarisse doesn't do mushy, so when she gets fluttery, annoying, gods-forsaken butterflies, she has something to say about it. Especially when the butterflies are for a certain death-defying Cyclops. MOVIEVERSE
1. Fluttering

She wasn't sure when that stupid fluttering began. Maybe it was when he first had the guts to stand up to her, or maybe that he could probably crush a huge mechanical bull with his hands. Maybe it was both. Clarisse huffed and decided it didn't matter- Ares children did not get fluttery, Aphrodite feelings. But the feeling stayed, no matter how much she tried to kill it.

"Hey, Clarisse!"

She jerked her head up and almost fell over. "What do you want, Tyson?" she cursed herself silently for letting her guard down. Darn it, there was a new feeling, one of shame, as she saw his face fall. "N-nothing," he stammered, brushing his dreadlocks out of his eyes. "Just wanted to say hi." Tyson hurried on, but not before casting another sad glance at her. Crap, now she felt bad too. And gods, she still wasn't sure why. Being a little hostile was her trademark. She was a daughter of Ares, she didn't do nice. Still, she made a mental note to apologize later.

After Kronos. That was when it happened. The revelation hit her like a freight train. She had gotten the stupid fluttering when Tyson had come back. The flashback was sudden and she was really annoyed by it.

_"Tyson, I know a lot of guys with two eyes that couldn't do what you did today" He had looked at her almost nervously, and gods, it was CUTE. And instead of being a child of Ares, she was damn near being a daughter of Aphrodite in that moment. Clarisse had shifted all her weight to one hip and leaned in slightly. Tyson looked uncertain for a moment, but she had seen a small smile on his lips. Then Jackson and Goat Boy had pulled them apart and that was forgotten._

Clarisse smiled to herself, then caught it and punched the ground. No. Freaking. Way. Clarisse, daughter of Ares, was falling for a _Cyclops. _The world was ending. Her life was over. But as she saw Tyson standing a little ways back, she thought that maybe the end of the world wasn't so bad after all. With a sigh, she let go of all her dignity and walked over to him.

"So hey," she said quietly. Tyson turned around and seemed scared, like she was going to kill him. Which she might, depending on which way the conversation went. Might as well get it all out. "SoIwasgoingtokissyouaftertheKronosthingbutPercyhadtotalktomeandIdidn'tgetthechanceandI'msorryforsnappingatyouearlierandIreallywouldn'tmindtalkingtoyouoranythingsoreallywhatImeanissorry." She said at light speed, not able to breath when she was done.

Tyson's face lit up. He bent down, despite that fact that he was obviously going to die in a matter of minutes. Clarisse had no time to react as his lips met hers. To hell with breathing. This was slightly better. Even so, when they pulled back, she smiled. Yep, he was so going to die.

* * *

**So a while back I watch Sea of Monsters. Hey kids, guess who's obsessed with TysonxClarisse! Totally not a sixth grade fangirl who has watched the movie over five times! Heh heh heh heh heh... heh. *throws smoke bomb* Don't judge me!**


	2. Karaoke Night

_"Attention Camp Half-Blood! I am not very pleased to announce that next Friday we will be hosting our very first karaoke night! Cover your ears!" _Mr. D yelled half-heartedly. Clarisse groaned and threw up her arms in exasperation, accidentally hitting Tyson in the face. The things the Big House came up with to keep demigods occupied. A camp full of off-key, yowling half-bloods was not her idea of fun. She would make sure to be busy on guard duty or a quest or something, anything, to get out of it. But looking at Tyson, who was smiling, Clarisse knew she was doomed.

* * *

Tyson wasn't saying he _wanted _to go to karaoke night, but the look on _her_ face would be worth it. A plan was forming in the Cyclops's mind, one that was sure to get him killed within the hour once he went into action. If there was one thing he knew about Clarisse, it was that she hated performing unless it had to do with battle. Tyson had never heard her sing either. So karaoke night was perfect to kill two birds with one stone. It meant certain death, but honestly he couldn't wait to hear her. But it wasn't like he made up fake dates with her where she sang.

Because that would be dumb.

* * *

Clarisse was picking out a dress.

Yes, an actual, girly _dress. _It was only to show those stupid Aphrodite-spawn that she wasn't afraid of anything. Even if anything meant going shopping for a sparkly midnight blue dress that was better suited for _anyone _else. _Although, _the stupid part of her brain thought, _Tyson will at least be seeing stars. _Clarisse almost facepalmed. She really needed to get off that thought train. She prepared herself for the laughter of her fellow cabin mates when she showed up at karaoke night. That was part of the dare, obviously. She had to wear the stupid thing in front of everyone.

It was worse than she thought. At least half the camp had shown up for the night. They weren't keeping their whispers very whisper-y. Honestly, she would have preferred full-out staring than this. Tyson just made it worse. He kept glancing up at her, a blush creeping up his face. She sighed and sat down beside him, dropping her face into her hands. "I am dead. Don't disturb me." she groaned. Clarisse only had a minute to wallow in self-pity before a yell rang out from the makeshift DJ booth. "Next up, Clarisse La Rueeeeeeeeeee!" she shot up out of her seat in shock, only to be pushed onto the stage. The rest of the Ares cabin cheered her name, and she looked around in anger. Whoever did this was so dead. The DJ smiled at her. "Whatcha singing tonight?" Clarisse sighed and looked at the song book. _Might as well..._

* * *

Tyson smiled as the music began playing. His plan was working without a hitch. Clarisse looked beautiful up on the stage in her dress. He blushed deep crimson when she began singing.

_A lot on my mind I'm just trying to juggle_  
_With pain I'm coping, but with friends backstabbing_  
_And my heart getting broken_  
_Got to keep your head up when it's a struggle_  
_No matter what keep hoping_  
_Make it happen, you were chosen_

Tyson grinned even wider. She was a better singer than he'd imagi- thought.

_I rise above the judging eye_  
_Take a stand, don't let your dreams pass you by_  
_Goodbye! I wasn't made off of your perception_

_Sometimes I swear it feels like_  
_It's me against the world_  
_Gotta get up and still fight_  
_Nothings gonna stand in my way_

_It's hard just going through life_  
_As the younger girl_  
_But you know I was built to fight_  
_Nothing's gonna stand in our way_

_Everything's gonna be good_  
_Everything's gonna be good_  
_Even if I'm misunderstood_

Tyson felt his eyes beginning to water. Darn, this brought up so many memories from the woods. Clarisse, was she so misunderstood too? He couldn't see why, Clarisse was wonderful.

_Gonna find solutions when you're in trouble_  
_I don't play the victim talking about my problems, but they wouldn't listen_  
_That why sometimes in my own bubble_  
_To get it by myself I'm a get my own, I don't need your help_

_I rise above the judging eye_  
_Take a stand, don't let your dreams pass you by_  
_Goodbye! I wasn't made off of your perception_

_Sometimes I swear it feels like_  
_It's me against the world_  
_Gotta get up and still fight_  
_Nothings gonna stand in my way_

_It's hard just going through life_  
_As the younger girl_  
_But you know I was built to fight_  
_Nothing's gonna stand in our way_

Clarisse was really getting into the song. She looked over and saw a tear glistening in Tyson's eye. Damn, her song had probably forged up some terrible memory from his past. She made a mental note to kick herself later.

_Everything's gon' be good_  
_Everything's gon' be good_  
_Even if I'm misunderstood_

_Miss Understood_  
_Even if I'm misunderstood_

_Miss Understood..._

_Sometimes I swear it feels like_  
_It's me against the world_  
_Got to get up and still fight_  
_Nothings gonna stand in my way_

_It's hard just going through life_  
_As the younger girl_  
_But you know I was built to fight_  
_Nothing's gonna stand in our way_

_Everything's gon' be good_  
_Everything's gon' be good_  
_Even if I'm misunderstood_

_Everything's gon' be good_  
_Everything's gon' be good_  
_Even if I'm misunderstood_

Tyson got his bearings back to loudly cheer for Clarisse. She was amazing and her voice was enchanting. She ran down off the stage and- he blushed at this- straight into his arms. "It was you, wasn't it?" She murmered into his hair. "You are so dead."


	3. Author's Note

**Darn, in the last chapter I realized I said Tyson's EYES instead of EYE. My bad. Just wanted to correct that for you guys. Ok thanks!**


End file.
